The Leprechaun of Deadly Inn 1 and The Clover of Deadly Inn 2
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: This is a mixture of a movie Deadly Inn and Leprechaun
1. Chapter 1

**cast**

**Liv Tyler as Liv Sophia mom**

**Rainey spulock as Sophia**

**The Leprechaun vioce by tim curry**

* * *

**Sophia, the eleven year old girl, was asked by her mother if she'd like to go shopping with her. She gets up in excitement and leaves for the day. They come home and are greeted by dad, he seemed to be in a rough mood. They get through dinner with awkward conversations between mother and father. Suddenly there is an argument on the second floor stair case, father is accusing her of taking her medicine inappropriately. Mother goes to show him that she hasn't by taking her bottle of pills out. All of a sudden mother hears a quiet giggle from a distant room as her daughter comes running to her side up the stairs, the pills go flying and as if it was magic a few go under Sophia's feet. She loses her balance and slides down the stairs. She tumbles as she screams but by the time she reaches the bottom floor there is no noise. Mother and father run to her side to find their babies neck slumped to the side, it was broken during the fall. The police are called then the ambulance comes to take the body away. Father packs his belongings and is never seen again then the mom hears the leprechaun voice say I want me gold then an evil laugh happens. After the funeral the mother came home and realized the Inn needed fixing. She went to some construction workers and had them come to the house to look at everything. While the workers were there she went to her daughters old room, she picks up a book her daughter had and opens it. Pressed between the pages was a dried out four leaf clover. She smiles and puts the clover in her pocket and continues to look at her belongings. Soon she notices some things begin to move. She continues to get the house work done until she begins to see her Sophia walk through the halls. At first she thought she was crazy but after a while she kept seeing her so she began to follow her. She followed her into her daughters old room to comfort the spirit but when she got close enough the child turned an ugly shade of green and began to growl "I want Me Gold!". She fell to the floor on her face, when she turned to see what the creature was it was already gone. A few rooms were ready to rent so to make up lost profit she rented them out. One was a nice couple with a child who needed to stay for a week while they were on vacation. The child runs off and comes back to the parents saying she was playing with the little girl. The parents tell the Inn keeper of their child's encounter, the women explains it was her child but it couldn't be her since she had been dead for months. All of a sudden there was silence and a loud ringing in their ears, when they began to hear again they heard a dark voice in a solid tone " I want Me Gold!". The guest seemed scared but there was no where else in town to go so they decided to tough it out a guest i think it's a leprechaun and the keeper says that's not true there's no such thing as leprechauns. They start to talk to the Inn keeper about the voice, she seemed on edge like she was hiding something then switched the conversation about their child. Everyone heads for bed, the keeper sits in her room when she hears a soft voice saying "I know it wasn't your fault". She sits up and looks around to see her daughter smiling outside her open bedroom window. Since her room was on the second floor she goes to see how she was doing it but when she got there she was gone. The keeper lays down in tears but with a smile on her face**

* * *

**The next day when the keeper woke up she saw a small person sitting at her kitchen table, she slowly walks in the room and asks if she could help them. He turns around to confront her and asks "Where's me gold?" She replies she has no idea but he tells her he can smell it's close. She begins to explain she found it so it belongs to her. His hand goes up as if he were choking her, her feet no longer touches the ground. He tells her he knows she's lying because his powers are growing. All of a sudden the Leprechaun loses his grip and sees a shadow coming out from the window. It is her daughter coming to save her with some mysterious powers and The keeper drops to the floor and runs for grabs Sophia by the throat tries to choke her and then she kicks the leprechaun of her and leprechaun disappears and then Sophia disappears She finds her tenants and explains what just happened, they don't believe her so she takes them to where it happened only to find nothing. She screams it was real, the ghost and the Leprechaun but they walk away in disbelief.**

* * *

**Soon everyone calms down and finds each other in Sophia's bedroom, they begin to talk about what he wants and why he thinks it's in the Inn. During the conversation the Inn Keepers daughter tells her to admit what she's done. She tells her daughter that she'd never tell and it wasn't her fault because she didn't know the gold was attached to a monster. The others hear her and begin to question her, she explains she found the gold outside in the woods under the remains of a fallen apple tree. She thought it was fake gold at first then when she realized it was real she sold it to fix up the Inn. Everyone becomes angry and make plans to get out and leave. The leprechaun comes in the room and says they better tell him or they are all dead. The guest screams to him that it was the Inn keeper and that he should only kill her. He walks over to her and begins to torture her. Suddenly he feels a presence, he looks over his shoulder to sees Sophia. He tells her it's none of her business, she disappears only to turn up right behind him. He is thrown across the room, he gets up and runs to her. He grabs her by the throat and squeezes, he leans over her and says you should have given me the gold. Her mother hits him over the head with a chair, he waves his hand knocking her unconscious. His attention goes back to Sophia, he continues to choke her. Despite her being dead he still had enough powers to attack her. The mother comes to and remembers the clover in her pocket, she searches around for something to get it in him. She finds her daughters sling shot in her toy box. She grabs the sling shot and put the clover in it. She yells "Hey, Mighty Mouse!", he looks up and sees the mother aiming for him she tells him . Sophia he and tackle Sophia to the ground and grabs her by the throat The mother looks at the daughter and and that she knew it t the leprechaun mom out and attacks. leprechaun locks Sophia in a choke hold and she grabbed a four-leaf clover and shoots him in the mouth with it and leprechaun scribbles up They pick up all the pieces of the leprechaun , and the leprechaun comes back to life before they can throw him in the water and leprechaun tackle Sophia to the ground tries to strangle her as leprechaun strangling Sophia and the mom shoots in fire match at the leprechaun and the leprechaun blows up and goes all over the The mother looks at the daughter and hugs her, the daughter tells her that her time is almost up and that she knew it wasn't the mother's fault for her death, it was the leprechaun's. With tears in her eyes she disappears smiling, all that's left is a whisper " I love you mom". The guest come into the room to see the Inn keeper on the floor with a smile. They pick up all the pieces of the leprechaun, put it in a bag and take as a group they take the bag to the pond. They tie a cinder block to the bag and toss it in. They joke about how no one will be swimming in the pond anymore as they head for the house. The mother is alone in the house years later and hears a giggle then a voice saying "I want me gold".**


	2. Chapter 2

**cast**

**Isabelle Fuhrman as Esther**

**Liv Tyler as Liv Sophia mom**

**Vitani vice by Jennifer Lien**

**Kovu vice by Jason Marsden**

**Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Sophia**

**The Leprechaun voice by Tim curry**

* * *

**20 years later the mother is still there, as she sits by the pond she hears a voice say "I am coming for you Liv." Something jumps out of the water and lands on her, it's a mutilated Leprechaun. He pins her down and strangles her, she tries to scream but fells like she couldn't move. She soon wakes up on the floor next to the wall in her bedroom covered in blankets. Liv breathes until finally she's calm then calls for her daughter Sophia. Her daughter arrives out of nowhere still looking the same as before she died 20 years ago. Liv bawls as Sophia sits closer to her, Liv cries and says that he is still haunting her dreams. Sophia wraps an arm around her mother and hugs her.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**The next day Liv gets a visit from Vitani and Kovu, they bring a little girl with them named Esther. Liv hugs her sister Vitani and then hugs Esther, they start looking around the house then go outside. The child finds a crystal stone, not knowing what it was, she takes it and begins to play with it. Soon after she plays with it it begins to sparkle and visions of the leprechaun start to appear. She plays with it more and more until the leprechaun starts full form, during that time the leprechaun had become fond of her. The leprechaun soon has plans to turn her evil. That night after Esther goes into her aunt's room and sits lies under the bed waiting. Liv goes to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and gets attacked from the behind, Esther wraps her arm around her throat and begins to squeeze. Ensuring no one could hear her she placed her hand over Liv's mouth until the was not motion. Esther laid her aunt down in her bed and made it look like she passed away in her sleep. Kovu goes into Liv's closet to search for a box and finds her dead on the bed, he believes it was an accident until he saw Sophia crying in the corner. Kovu asks whats wrong, she explained she's waiting for her mother to come and that there was a little girl who attacked her but she couldn't stop her from killing her mother due to her being too strong like she had magic powers. Sophia touches Kovu on the arm, he soon sees himself laying in Liv's bed as if he was her. He sees Esther attacking the body he was in. When he comes to he realizes his daughter was the reason his sister in law was dead. Kovu goes to call the cops but Esther grabs him from behind with almost super human strength and throws him down the stairs. She flies down the stairs directly on top of him and begins strangling him after grabbing both arms and pulling them back. Soon both his arms break and then slowly he stopped breathing, she throws the body down then heads for her mother. Esther tackles Vitani to the ground and tries to strangle her but it was too late, Vitani had already called the police. The police warn her to put her hands above her head but instead she smiles and jumps out the window. After the police were done the ambulance proceeds to take her sister's and husband's body to the morgue. As the police leave they reassure Vitani that they would find her daughter and bring her to justice. Later that night Sophia stays with her aunt due to so much happening. Sophia asks if her aunt needs a massage, she said OK then got one. Soon she falls asleep but still worried for tomorrow.**

* * *

**In the Woods**

**Deep in the woods back in a cave the leprechaun and Esther being to plan their attack on the house of Deadly Inn. Vitani got a call from detective Aladar and he says he's coming to the house to talk to her, as he began to talk she cut him off and told him he needed to come to the house now. Once there Aladar shows up and greets them with hugs. Soon Esther and her new pal the leprechaun show up, they brought a fun spell with them to lock everyone in the house. No one in and no one out, battle to the death. Aladar's back up finally arrived and made plans to break in the house and stop the fight, as they ran for the house the police being to scream. Soon their bodies began to evaporate due to the spell. Vitani runs upstairs to the balcony to see why there was screaming, she finds all of the police turned to ash. Knowing she might not have a chance out she turns to cry and is now face to face with her daughter who has a crowbar. Vitani pleaded with Esther to stop and try to convince her that she was good but Esther heard nothing then lunged at her mother. She takes the crowbar and knocks her mother on her stomach, jumps on her back then begins to strangler her from behind. Vitani fights her daughter off Sophia steps in, grabs Esther and begins to fight and choke her. Soon Sophia being stronger then she was before throws Esther out the window. Esther falls to the swimming pool but was one inch from making it safely in, she hit her head onto the side of the pool then bleed out as she drowned to death. Aladar shows up and begins to hug Vitani and tells her everything will be OK. As he says this the leprechaun comes from behind and grabs Aladar, he throws him to the ground and begins to strangle him. The earth begins to shake and the ground began to crack as pieces of the floor began to disappear. They both fall into the hole, Aladar manages to grab a ledge but then fells a heavy weight attach to his back. The leprechaun puts Aladar in a choke hold and attempts to bring him down with him but Aladar hits him with his elbow. It loosens him but not enough to get him off. Soon Sophia shows up and hits the leprechaun straight in the face sending him down the hole. On his way down he grabbed Sophia and took her with him. as they are falling leprechaun grabs her around the throat from behind and begins to choke her but she uses her new power and hits him, he falls off her as she watches him go down the hole. and then she flies back up into the house Vitani runs down stairs to the living room. Sophia says goodbye to her aunt as she disappears, she looks down in the pit and sees Esther coming up for her. Esther from behind grabs Vitani around the throat and begins to strangle her. Aladar shows up to help Vitani get out of the pit, as they kiss Esther climbs up Vitani's back then strangles both Aladar and Vitani. Esther now has a crow bar, almost the length of a table then begins to press down on their throats. They gasp for air and gag, Esther laughs as loud and as evil as she can when Aladar grabs this gun from his belt and shots Esther. Esther goes flying into the pit, they watch as she hits the bottom. Aladar and Vitani hug each other, as they pack their belongings they look at each other with love in their eyes. They start making out with each other when she said "I love you Aladar" he replied "I love you too Vitani" and they continue to make out as the scene fades to black.**


End file.
